


Taking It Further

by AGirlNamedEd



Series: For a Price [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: (stops before it gets too far I promise), Alcohol, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sugar Daddy, Vomiting, and discussions of Butt Stuff, butt stuff, deconstruction of what consent looks like in a sugar daddy/compensation relationship, eating ass, or at least attempted Butt Stuff, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10288511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Tien wants to have sex. Real, actual, penetrative sex.Yamcha doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Momo talked about this in the group chat and I took it and ran with it as I often do. I want to do more with this concept, see the boys grow and experiment with how comfortable they are with varying degrees of butt stuff. This'll end up being multiple chapters.
> 
> Also it's kind of gross for what I usually do?? There's throwing up and alcohol and slightly dubious consent in it, so if any of those squick you out maaaybe skip this chapter. There'll be none of that in subsequent chapters, I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(Also this was kind of written as a "FUCK YOU" to writers who can't write proper consent in this kind of relationship because seriously even in a compensation style relationship you gotta keep those lines of communication open know what I'm saying)~~

Yamcha’s life had been full of more twists and turns than most. He’d lived as a bandit in the desert from a young age, his only companion a talking, shapeshifting, flying cat. He’d befriended people who he’d once tried to kill or who had once tried to kill him. He’d trained alongside aliens, monsters, gods, and fought against the very same. He’d _died_ and come back to life. His relationship with his long time on-again off-again girlfriend had finally fizzled out and bitten the dust for good, he’d never fully gotten over his fear of women. He could _fly_ and fire energy balls from his hands, for Kami’s sake.

And yet somehow, none of that was as weird as having Tien suck him off.

He leaned back against the headboard, toes curling into the blankets, head lolling to the side. Tien’s mouth was hot around him, head bobbing as he moved. Yamcha had surrendered to the feeling some time ago, eyes half closed and mouth open, not even trying to keep his voice down as he moaned and begged. Tien liked it when he was loud, liked hearing what he did to Yamcha. He liked it when Yamcha put his hands on his head, directed him how he wanted, thrust his hips forward. Yamcha knew because Tien had begged him to do it not two minutes ago.

Yamcha’s fingers slid and dug into the back of Tien’s head and he took a gasping breath. He was close, so close, and one of Tien’s hands cupped his balls, and Yamcha released with a moan, the world going blissfully blank for a long moment.

When he could think again, Tien was sitting in his lap. He’d pulled Yamcha forward to rest against him and was petting his hair soothingly. “Hey there.”

“Mm.” Yamcha rested his forehead on Tien’s shoulder, one hand drifting into his lap. “One of these days you’ll have to tell me how you got so good at that.” He wrapped his hand around Tien and dragged it up, keeping his touch light. Tien shuddered, his hand stalling in Yamcha’s hair. “Grab the lube for me,” he murmured, and Tien scrambled to get it from the bedside table without moving away from Yamcha’s touch. He shoved it into Yamcha’s hand, and Yamcha grinned at the way he clutched Yamcha tighter when he moved his hand away.

It was so weird, sometimes, to remember that Tien was really the one in charge in their relationship when Yamcha brought him to a quivering mess so easily. That when it came right down to it, Yamcha was doing whatever Tien wanted. That Tien _wanted_ to be brought to his knees and let Yamcha make a mess of him. That Tien literally paid him to do it.

It didn’t take long for Tien to be tangling his fingers in Yamcha’s hair and biting down on his shoulder to muffle his cries as he came. Yamcha wiped his hand on Tien’s thigh and propped his chin on Tien’s shoulder. “Still got it,” he mumbled.

“Fuck,” Tien sighed. He wrapped tighter around Yamcha for a moment before pushing away and looking between them. “I guess we should get cleaned up.”

“Yes, please.” Yamcha held his hand away from him. One nice thing about his arrangement with Tien was that Tien always let him use his shower afterwards. The hot water tank in Yamcha’s building was almost always out of commission, so being able to use Tien’s shower was a blessing.

“Do you…” Tien cleared his throat and moved off Yamcha completely. “Do you want to shower together? I could wash your hair.”

Yamcha knew Tien would use both of them being naked and in a small space together as an excuse to get Yamcha aroused again. But he also didn’t care. “Sure.” He grinned. “Make sure you get all of it this time.”

~~~

“I want to have sex.”

Yamcha paled and turned to look at Tien. He sat at the kitchen counter, back straight, eyes locked on Yamcha’s with the same intensity he’d use to stare down an opponent in a fight. “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” Yamcha asked weakly. He knew exactly what Tien meant. Sure, what they’d been doing during their little trysts was a kind of sex. But when someone said “I want to have sex” with a totally straight face and stiff, awkward demeanor, they usually meant something more penetrating.

“Well, yes,” Tien admitted. His eyes flicked away and back again. “But I was thinking about something else.”

“You want to fuck me.” Yamcha rubbed his forehead and turned back to the stove. He should have known something was up when Tien asked him for something as normal as cooking for him.

“Yes.” Tien was silent for a moment as Yamcha stirred the soup and tried not to freak out. He’d known this would come eventually. With all the stuff Tien had asked for so far, he’d known actual anal sex was going to happen at some point. But he wasn’t sure he was ready yet. The concept of anal sex had always made him a little anxious—things weren’t supposed to go _into_ your ass. Bulma had asked him, once, if he ever wanted to try it, and he’d said no. He was curious, sure. But not that curious. And Bulma’s toys tended to be on the big side.

Thing is, Yamcha had seen Tien naked. Hell, he’d even sucked his dick once. Tien was on the big side, too. Could he handle that?

But on the other hand, could he really say no? His income was tied to satisfying Tien. If Tien wanted to have sex with Yamcha, did he have much of a choice? If Yamcha said no, would Tien break off their agreement and leave Yamcha with nothing?

“Not right now or anything,” Tien added, and Yamcha realised he’d been silently thinking it over for several minutes. “I mean soon. I haven’t even bought condoms yet. But once I do, I’d like to. If you’re okay with it.”

Yamcha swallowed. Was he okay with it?

“Okay,” he said, his voice cracking. “When do you think we should?”

~~~

It was happening.

Yamcha tried not to think about the box of condoms sitting on the table next to Tien’s bed. “I probably should have bought these a while ago,” Tien had said when he showed them to Yamcha. “But I didn’t realise you were supposed to use them for anything other than…you know.”

Gods, Yamcha was really going to have sex with Tien. Not just let Tien touch him or suck him off or dress Yamcha up in lingerie for his weird fetish, oh no. He was going to take Tien up the ass. His stomach fluttered and twisted nervously—he’d heard of having butterflies in the stomach, but this went _way_ beyond that. He reached for the Boujalaies he’d told Tien to buy for them to have with supper. Under the circumstances, he didn’t think anyone could blame him for taking a few nips early. Maybe he could drown those butterflies with alcohol.

“Smells good.” Tien’s hand rested on Yamcha’s lower back. Most of the time, Yamcha would relax into Tien’s warmth, the hard strength of his hand as it rubbed his back lightly. But he couldn’t tonight. He was distracted. “Is that a roast in the oven?”

“And a damn good one.” Yamcha reached for a wine glass. “It’s gonna fall apart when I take it out of the oven. I’m gonna break into the wine a little early; want to join me?”

“I’ll pass this time,” Tien said, moving away but leaving his hand on Yamcha’s back. He leaned over the stove and took a whiff. “Holy shit, Yams, what’s in those potatoes?”

“Milk, butter, garlic, a little cheese.” The wine burned on the way down, but it tasted amazing. Tien knew how to pick wine. “More garlic than cheese, I think.”

“Someday, you should write some of your recipes down for me.” Tien moved back, wrapping his arms around Yamcha and pressing close. “Or maybe teach me how to cook some of them.”

Yamcha shrugged and took another sip. The wine warmed him from the inside. Tien’s arms warmed him from the outside. He did his best to relax. Things were going to go just fine tonight. If he could convince himself of that, he’d be fine.

~~~

“Are you _sure_ you’re alright?”

Yamcha straddled Tien’s lap, grinning, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Fantaaaaaastic,” he drawled. He knocked their foreheads together, bumping their noses. “Come on, kiss me.”

Tien shook his head, but his hands gripped Yamcha’s hips and his lips found Yamcha’s. Yamcha opened his mouth and let Tien in easily, tilting his head. The warmth from the bottle of wine he’d finished off by himself earlier mixed with the heat of arousal pouring from Tien, and Yamcha was overheating and had never been so glad for it. He was dizzy and warm, and every sensation was fuzzy and muffled, but the sooner he got the ball rolling the sooner the whole thing would be over with, so he moved his tongue against Tien’s and started pulling his shirt up.

Almost immediately, Tien’s hands moved from Yamcha’s hips to start unbuttoning his shirt. His thick fingers fumbled with the small buttons, but he managed to get the shirt halfway open before pushing it off one shoulder to expose half of Yamcha’s chest. Tien’s mouth left Yamcha’s, his lips pressing and sucking at his pulse point instead, and Yamcha’s head fell back with a satisfied hum. A finger circled and flicked at his exposed nipple, and Yamcha rolled his hips, a lazy grin spreading over his face as he felt Tien respond in kind. Good. If this was going to happen Yamcha was going to do it _right_.

“Hey.” Tien’s lips brushed Yamcha’s throat as he spoke. “You’re okay with this, right?”

“Mm, yeah.” Yamcha let Tien’s hands roam his body and pull his shirt off the rest of the way, dropping it to the floor. “Come on, already.” He pressed his cheek to the side of Tien’s head and ground his hips down. “I said I would, didn’t I? So do it. Make me yours.”

He heard Tien murmur “fuck” before those hands were on his hips again and he was gently lifted before being deposited on his back. Tien hovered over him on all fours, breathing heavily and gazing dazedly down at him. Yamcha was dizzy, but he chalked it up to vertigo from being so suddenly moved and reached up to pull Tien to him again.

The butterflies were back in full force. Yamcha did his best to quash them and threw himself into kissing Tien, hoping that if he was focused on how good he felt, he wouldn’t be as nervous. He hooked his legs around Tien’s and pulled him closer. This would be fine. Everything was going to go well. Tien had always made him feel good before, no matter how skeptical he’d been. Why should now be any different?

A dizzying wave of nausea swept through him and he pushed back, away from Tien. “What’s wrong?” Tien asked. He was trying to look worried, but it was somewhat undercut by his flushed face, heaving chest, and the erection pressing into Yamcha’s groin.

“Nothing,” Yamcha said, “it’s—” He stopped himself with a moan as another wave of dizziness swept over him. Maybe having an entire bottle of Boujalaise had affected him a little more than he’d thought.

Tien started to say something else, but Yamcha felt his stomach lurch and he all but threw Tien backwards, sending him crashing to the floor at the foot of the bed, before scrambling to his feet and stumbling to the bathroom. He only just made it before his stomach _heaved_ and he was throwing up. Yamcha clutched the sides of the bowl and squeezed his eyes shut. He vaguely registered a hand on his back, and his hair being gently pulled away from his face, but he could hardly concentrate as his stomach heaved again and he vomited the rest of his dinner and wine. He was shaking and sweaty, and his body felt weak. He dry heaved a couple of times, but it seemed like the worst of it was over for now.

“Are you alright?”

Tien’s deep voice was a comforting blanket, wrapping around Yamcha’s shaking form. He shook his head—he didn’t trust himself to open his mouth just yet—and Tien stroked his hair. “You’ll be okay, Yamcha, I promise. Here, can you stand?” Yamcha nodded, and Tien slowly helped him to his feet. “Lean on me if you need to. Rinse out your mouth.”

Yamcha leaned on the counter as Tien filled the glass next to the sink and handed it to Yamcha. He felt awful. His head hurt, his throat burned, his stomach still hadn’t fully settled. He took the glass Tien offered him and swished some of the water around his mouth before spitting it into the sink again. His mouth still had a rotten taste in it, so he rinsed again.

“Here.” Tien handed Yamcha the toothbrush he’d started keeping at Tien’s house for his frequent overnight visits. “Brush your teeth to get the taste out. Go back to bed when you’re done. I’ll go make you some tea.” Yamcha nodded weakly and spit again.

Gods, how embarrassing. He’d just _had_ to go and throw up, didn’t he? He was overreacting—his _body_ was overreacting. He couldn’t possibly have been _that_ nervous about the sex, could he?

Except yes, he could, because no matter what he’d done or what he’d tried to tell himself for the last few days, he still didn’t feel ready. Yamcha hadn’t been this bad since he first developed his fear of women as a teenager. Drinking so much wine probably hadn’t helped, either. But he felt a little more honest without quite as much alcohol influencing his system, and he really, _really_ wasn’t ready to have Tien fuck him. Honestly, he was a little glad it hadn’t happened, though he wished it could’ve been in a better way than _this_.

Yamcha finished brushing his teeth and threw out the toothbrush before wobbling back into Tien’s bedroom. He still felt like shit and wanted to do nothing but sleep for a few days so he could wake up feeling normal. He crawled into the bed and pulled the covers tight around him, his stomach gurgling at him. Yamcha grimaced. Fuck. Now he had _this_ to look forward to. On the bright side, maybe Tien wouldn’t bring up sex again for the rest of the night.

The door opened and he heard Tien creep quietly across the room. Yamcha blinked tiredly up at him. Tien was holding a mug in one hand and a plate in the other. “Ginger tea,” he explained, gesturing with the mug. “Good for the stomach. Think you can handle some?”

Nodding, Yamcha pushed himself upright. “Careful,” Tien warned as he handed Yamcha the mug. “It’s really hot.” Yamcha nodded again and blew on his tea to cool it before attempting a sip. He winced as the scalding liquid hit his tongue—Tien hadn’t been kidding. It had clearly only boiled a few minutes ago. “I also made you toast.” Tien held out the plate, which Yamcha could now see held strips of buttered near-raw toast. His stomach recoiled at even the thought of solid food. It must have shown, because Tien set the plate aside and said “We can save that for later, I guess.” He settled at the foot of the bed, legs crossed under him. “How do you feel?”

Yamcha shrugged, blowing on his tea again. “A bit better, I guess.” His voice was cracked and raspy and he grimaced.

“You really scared me, you know.” Tien’s hands rested on his knees nonchalantly, but there was something stiff to his posture, something that screamed that he had something to say that he wasn’t saying yet.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Tien protested. “I’m just…I’m glad you’re starting to feel better. But it really did scare me—I didn’t know what was going on and—maybe I panicked a little.”  
Yamcha smiled wryly at him. “If that’s your version of panicking, I’d hate to see you composed.”

Tien laughed, but there was something hollow and strangled to it. He didn’t say anything else, keeping his eyes trained on the bump in the blankets where Yamcha’s knees were drawn up. Occasionally they’d flick to Yamcha’s face, until finally he swallowed and spoke again. “You didn’t want to have sex, did you.” It wasn’t a question, even if it was phrased like one.

Yamcha took a breath, deciding it was best to be honest. “No.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Tien’s face didn’t change, but his shoulders slumped a little and there was a hurt look in his eyes. Yamcha looked down and took a large gulp of tea to avoid answering. “Yamcha, you should have said something.”

“What was I supposed to say?” Yamcha blurted, glaring at Tien. “You _pay_ me for my body, Tien. If you want to do something I can’t say no.” Tien’s mouth was slightly agape, his eyes widened just a touch. Yamcha looked away. “I was…afraid,” he admitted. “Afraid that if I said no, you’d cut me off, leave me high and dry, or at least find some way of punishing me. I _need_ this, Tien. This is all I’ve got going for me right now. If I don’t do what you want, if I displease you, I’m basically signing my own pink slip.”

“You—” Tien shook his head. “Yamcha, of _course_ you can tell me no. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to. How many times have I told you that now?” He gasped and covered his mouth with a hand. “Have—have I ever pushed you too far before? Has there ever been something you didn’t want to do that I made you do anyway, or that you felt like you had to do because I’m paying you?”

“No,” Yamcha quickly reassured him. “I mean, most of the time, I’ve been…wary, I guess, of the stuff you’ve asked.” He took another sip of tea—it had finally reached a drinkable temperature. “But I always got over it pretty fast, and once that first time was done and over with I actually started—” Yamcha stopped, swallowed, drank some more tea, avoided Tien’s eyes. He’d almost said he’d started _enjoying_ his trysts with Tien, looking forward to them even. And while that was technically true—it was so good having someone want to take care of his needs, and Tien was getting pretty good—admitting it out loud, especially to Tien, would make everything too real.

“Started?” Tien prompted. Yamcha kept sipping his tea. No, he was not continuing that train of thought. “Yamcha.” The bed shifted and Tien laid a hand on Yamcha’s knee. “Talk to me.”

Yamcha stubbornly continued drinking his tea. Tien sighed and moved again, this time to sit next to Yamcha with an arm around his shoulders. Yamcha tried not to think too hard about the way he instinctively leaned into Tien’s chest. “I’m sorry,” Tien murmured. “I didn’t know you were going through that. Guess I need to work on my perception skills, huh?”

Shakily, Yamcha smiled at him and tapped his forehead just at the corner of his third eye. “Isn’t that what this is for?”

“Oh, ha ha.” Tien brushed his hand away, but tightened his grip on Yamcha’s shoulders. “Look, I promise…if we ever _do_ decide to stop all of… _this_ , it won’t be because you said no to something I asked. Okay?” He pressed his lips to the top of Yamcha’s head. “I want you to be happy and safe in this whole thing. But you have to promise that you’ll talk to me when something’s wrong, okay? I can’t read your mind. And don’t worry about the sex thing. If you change your mind later, we can do it then, or if you don’t change your mind at all that’s fine too. Or, if you want, we can work up to it. You know, start slower. Maybe you could—” He swallowed. “Well, we can cross that bridge if we get to it. But does all that sound alright?”

Yamcha stared into his now empty tea mug, turning Tien’s proposition over in his mind. It was better than he ever could have anticipated. Tien still wanted to keep up their arrangement, so Yamcha wouldn’t lose his income, and he wasn’t even angry about Yamcha not wanting to have sex with him. He took a deep, steady breath. “Yes.” He nodded once, decisively. “That sounds just fine.”

“Good.” Tien kissed Yamcha’s temple, then reached across him towards the plate. “Ready to try solid food yet? Or do you want more tea?”

“Actually,” Yamcha started, then he paused. When Tien looked down at him, he set his mug on the bedside table and curled tighter into Tien’s side. “Can we stay like this for just a little longer?”

He felt Tien’s chest swell as he took a surprised gasp, but his arms tightened around him again. “Abolutely,” he murmured. “Any time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tien wants to try something. Yamcha thinks about saying no, but doesn't, and he's glad he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% not my kink but I wrote it anyway. Hurrah for pushing boundaries and comfort zones I guess.

Yamcha’s fingers dragged through his hair, making sure all the conditioner was rinsed out before turning off the shower. He squeezed his hair, gently wringing some of the excess water out of it, and pushed aside the shower curtain to grab the towel hanging on the wall. The bathroom was steamy, the mirror fogged up, and he smiled. One of his favourite luxuries was scalding showers, something he didn’t get to indulge in much back at his apartment. But when he used Tien’s shower, Tien let him use as much hot water as he wanted, so long as there was enough left for the five-minute showers he and Chiaotzu took. Of all the benefits Yamcha gained from his relationship with Tien, hot showers were definitely high on the list.

He dried his body off and set to work on is hair. Drying his hair when it was longer was a chore, but it hadn’t hit the length he preferred it at yet-–it didn’t even brush his shoulders yet–-so it wasn’t quite so bad. Yamcha squeezed small sections of his hair with the towel and did his best to dry it without just rumpling it up. If his hair was shorter that would have been just fine, but with it long like this that kind of rough treatment could be damaging.

But Yamcha liked his hair longer, despite what Bulma said about it not being “fashionable,” and he was finding that Tien liked it, too. He blushed as he remembered their escapades the night before, how Tien had pulled Yamcha’s hair in just the right way to make him cry out with pleasure as their hips rocked together. But even apart from that, Yamcha always found Tien stroking Yamcha’s hair, playing with it, twirling it around and between his fingers. Tien was a much more physical person than Yamcha had anticipated, and honestly it was kind of refreshing being on the receiving end of such treatment.

Yamcha ran a brush through his hair before stepping out of Tien’s ensuite bathroom with a towel around his waist and heading to the small trunk at the foot of the bed that held his clothes. He needed to get dressed and head back to the city-–Puar was probably starting to wonder what was keeping him.

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, and Tien buried his nose in Yamcha’s hair. “I love the smell of your shampoo,” he murmured. “Kind of makes me wish I had hair so I could use it, too.”

Yamcha had automatically tensed when he felt the arms on him, but once he realized who it was he relaxed into their hold. “Tea tree oil,” he explained. “Keeps your hair silky and tangle-free.”

“Mm.” Tien pulled him a little closer. “I was thinking, while you were in there.”

“What about?” Yamcha adjusted his grip on his towel, which threatened to slide to the floor. It wasn’t anything Tien had never seen before, of course, but it was the principle of the thing.

“I know you’re not ready for anal.”

Yamcha’s blood froze. “That’s right.” Oh, no. Tien hadn’t brought it up since the disaster a week ago, instead focusing more on the kinds of things they’d already done. Yamcha had hoped that would be the end of it, but secretly he’d figured he was wrong.

“And I know you might never be ready for it. Which is fine!” Tien’s arms squeezed him tighter, reassuringly, and he started rubbing some of Yamcha’s hair between a thumb and forefinger. “But I was wondering if you’d like to try something else and maybe try working our way up to that?”

Yamcha swallowed. “What…exactly, did you have in mind?”

Tien kissed his temple. “I can show you, if you want.”

Chewing his lip, Yamcha turned his options over in his head. Tien had said that night that he’d never pressure Yamcha to do something he didn’t want, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to at least see what Tien had in mind. He took a breath. “We stop if I say to, got it?”

“Absolutely.” And with that, Tien was kissing his face, letting his hands roam freely across Yamcha’s body. Yamcha loosened his grip on his towel and tipped his head back onto Tien’s shoulder. He hummed in approval as one of Tien’s hands slid down Yamcha’s abs and over his hips, dipping under the towel. It was a little faster than Tien usually went–-he liked to spend a lot of time on foreplay most of the time–-but he didn’t mind.

Yamcha dropped the towel entirely to wrap his arms around Tien’s neck, pulling at his head so he could mouth at Yamcha’s neck better. Tien’s hand stroked down to the inside of his thighs, making Yamcha shudder with anticipation. “Don’t tease me,” he muttered, rolling his hips. “If you’re gonna touch me, _touch_ me.”

“Aren’t we bossy today.” Tien’s other hand moved up and over Yamcha’s chest, flicking at a nipple on the way by.

“You love it,” Yamcha said, and Tien took advantage of his mouth being open to slip a finger inside. Yamcha didn’t really understand Tien’s thing for having Yamcha suck his fingers, but whatever, it got him laid. He sucked and bit at it and swirled his tongue around it, and Tien moaned and finally, _finally_ , rewarded him with a stroke to his dick.

“Yamcha, you’re so hot,” Tien murmured in his ear, still leisurely stroking Yamcha as he added a second finger. “Kami, you just-–I just want to watch you all day, see all the ways you can look blissed out.” He rubbed his thumb over Yamcha’s head and his knees wobbled. “You’re so gorgeous. Do you even know how-–how long–-shit, Yamcha, watching you get off has got to be the sexiest thing in the world. Fuck. I wish you could see your face right now.” He pulled his fingers out of Yamcha’s mouth and nudged him forward, towards the bed. “On the bed. Let’s try this.”

Instead, Yamcha turned to properly face him for the first time since he’d entered the room and crushed their mouths together. He pulled Tien’s head forward, licking into his mouth and easily taking control in Tien’s surprise. He moved back before Tien could react, grinned at the almost owlish way Tien blinked at him, and grabbed his hand before moving backwards and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I have no idea where you get your dirty talk from,” he said, “but _fuck_ if it doesn’t work. So where do you want me?”

Tien actually blushed and Yamcha stifled his laugh. It was so weird sometimes how quickly Tien would go from a sexy, dirty-talking loverboy to an embarrassed mess, but Yamcha liked it. It was charming, in its own strange way. “On your back,” Tien instructed, moving to straddle Yamcha as he scooted closer to the middle of the bed. “And, uh, s-spread your legs.”

Yamcha wasn’t laughing anymore. Instead he swallowed and looked away, gripping the sheets but complying. This was so _mortifying_. He wanted to disappear. Sure, he’d lost count of how many times Tien had seen him naked but this-–there was something about lying on his back with his legs open wide that was just so much more intimate and embarrassing than anything else they’d done.

“What’re you going to do?” His voice didn’t waver, and he was proud of that, at least.

Tien moved down so his face was level with Yamcha’s dick. “Hopefully, make you feel _really_ good.” With that, he had half of Yamcha’s dick in his mouth, leisurely sucking and hollowing his cheeks, and Yamcha sighed in contentment. How the hell Tien had gotten so good at blowjobs despite being the biggest virgin Yamcha had ever met was still beyond him, but as long as that talented tongue was being used on him, he couldn’t care less. Tien pulled off of him, still licking his way down Yamcha’s dick until he reached the base, then down over his balls, and finally–-

Yamcha’s eyes snapped open from where they’d drifted shut. Oh. _Oh_. That was what Tien’d had in mind. He squirmed as Tien’s tongue ran over his taint, the sensation completely foreign but not bad. Tien’s tongue was just as hot and wet as it always was in his mouth or on his body, and feeling it press against such a sensitive area was strange. It was kind of nice, though, and he tilted his head up to watch. Tien was completely focused on the task at hand, occasionally pulling back to wet his tongue again before diving right back in. Yamcha let himself get lost in the feeling of Tien’s tongue on him, still just as good as it always was, just in a different place than usual. It took a bit for him to warm up to it, but he could _definitely_ get used to this happening more often.

“How is it?”

Tien had lifted his head to look up at Yamcha. It was hard to read his face, so serious all the time, but there was a distinctly nervous air to him. Yamcha reached out and put a hand on his head. “I didn’t say stop,” he said, pushing at him.

Tien grinned and moved down again, this time going at him a little rougher. He grabbed one of Yamcha’s thighs and pushed it up, and Yamcha would’ve been embarrassed about how much more that showed him off if he hadn’t been so distracted by how good he felt. His breathing came more and more ragged, and he let his head drop back to the bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling as Tien ravished him. His whole body was on fire, and Tien’s tongue pushed _inside_ him and that was so _weird_ but he choked out a “yes,” and that tongue pushed in and out of him and back around his hole and back into him again and Yamcha cried out, and Tien’s other hand was stroking him again and he couldn’t think, he was dizzy and disoriented and he never wanted to be coherent again, he _screamed_ as he came in Tien’s hand, babbling nonsense and praising Tien’s name, and when Tien’s tongue pulled out of him for the last time he had to lie there panting for a moment before he could pull himself together.

Tien leaned over him with a grin. “So that’s alright then–-hey!”

Yamcha latched onto his shoulders and shoved him roughly to the bed, clambering on top of his legs and yanking his pants down to his ankles. “Wait, what are you–” Tien started, but Yamcha had his head in his mouth and he stopped talking, foregoing words in favour of a loud groan. “Y-Yamcha, you don’t have to–-shit–-oh, _please_ -–”

Yamcha had only ever sucked a dick once before, and aside from the awkward end to the whole thing where he’d almost thrown up afterwards, he hadn’t minded it too much. As long as Tien gave him proper warning this time like he’d said he would and didn’t come in Yamcha’s mouth again, things would work out just fine. He took as much of Tien in as he could, pumping what he couldn’t with one hand and cupping Tien’s balls with the other. It wasn’t long before Tien was grunting “Yamcha-–c-close–-” and Yamcha moved away completely, using just his hand to finish him off. Tien let out a string of curse words when he came, some in languages Yamcha didn’t even know.

Tien sat up and pulled Yamcha towards him, wrapping him in another hug. “You don’t have to do that, you know,” he said. “I’m trying to get _you_ off, not the other way around.”

Yamcha gently headbutted him. “Maybe I want to.” He saw Tien’s eyes widen and realised what he’d said. “I mean, it’s only fair,” he added hastily. “I’m not about to leave you with a raging boner when you just ate me out like a five-course meal. _Damn_ , Tien, where the hell did you learn to do that?”

“I’ve got…ways.” Tien shrugged, but the way he blushed told Yamcha there was more to that. “Sorry for making a mess. I know you just showered.”

“It’s fine.” Yamcha shrugged. “It’s not like I can’t clean up again.”

“Still.” Tien’s eyes flicked away, then back to Yamcha’s face. “So what did you think? Was it okay?”

“ _More_ than okay.” Yamcha shook his head. “I’d be okay with doing that again, if that’s what you’re saying.” He took a breath. “And…maybe experimenting a little more with…you know. Butt stuff.”

Tien grinned. “Butt stuff?”

“If you laugh, I’m going home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tien's still a little hung up on this whole anal thing, only in somewhat of a reversal from before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me sub!Tien or give me death basically.

“You wore them.” Tien’s voice was warm and appreciative. His hands left Yamcha’s waist, one sliding over the lacy underwear covering his ass, the other down to Yamcha’s thigh. “You always know what I like.”

Yamcha didn’t speak, instead tightening his grip on the back of Tien’s shirt. He wasn’t sure what to say—“oh, yes, I know what you like because you tell me specifically?” He wasn’t _that_ observant. Tien pulled Yamcha’s thigh up, hooking his leg around Tien’s hips and drawing a gasp from Yamcha when their hips met. “Don’t I even get a kiss first?” he asked, his arms tightening around Tien’s neck.

Tien mumbled in appreciation and captured Yamcha’s lips, letting Yamcha take the lead. He’d improved at kissing significantly in the past month since their arrangement started, but he still always seemed to prefer when Yamcha was in control. Yamcha couldn’t really say he minded—it made it a little easier for him to get lost in what was happening.   
Otherwise he started thinking too hard about who he was with, and then—well, things got a little weird on his end.

Tien pulled away first, resting his forehead and nose against Yamcha’s. “Yamcha,” he breathed, “I want you to fuck me.”

The bottom of Yamcha’s stomach dropped out. “Y-you—what?”

“If you’re okay with it,” Tien added. “I just…” His eyes flicked away, then back to Yamcha’s. “It’s been a fantasy of mine for a while now. I’m not going to push you into taking me, I promise, but I want you. Tonight. Now, even.”

Yamcha swallowed. Shit. _Shit._ Tien wanted—he—this wasn’t what Yamcha had expected from the night and he wasn’t sure if he’d be any good at it but— _fuck_ if he didn’t want it. Except— “I’m still not ready,” he said. “If I—if I do this, will you—I—”

Tien’s hand slid from Yamcha’s ass up his back and tangled in his hair, pressing their heads closer together. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. If you want to fuck me but not the other way around, I’m fine with that. But I want this, Yamcha, if you want it too.”

“Yeah,” Yamcha breathed, and part of him was embarrassed at how easily he agreed, but the other part, a louder, larger, more insistent part, was already imagining Tien on his back with his legs open for him, and he dug his fingernails into Tien’s back. “If—if you want it I’m not exactly gonna say no.”

He was rewarded with a smile and a kiss. The hand in Yamcha’s hair squeezed tighter, tugging gently. Yamcha moved back, taking a breath to steady himself. “Get on the bed.”

Tien let go of Yamcha’s thigh and moved towards the bed. Yamcha bit down on his thumbnail as he watched him. How the tables had turned. Usually Yamcha was the one on his back on the bed, staring up at Tien as they moved together. Tien was always the one giving the orders, directing Yamcha how he wanted him. It came with the territory of their kind of relationship—Tien really was the man in charge. And for the most part, Yamcha was finding, it wasn’t that bad. Not having to think too much about what to do and just letting himself follow along with Tien’s low voice was strangely thrilling. But now, now Yamcha was in charge, and as he watched Tien sit in the middle of the bed and reach for Yamcha’s hand, he felt a different thrill run through him. For once, he was going to be taking a more active role in their sex. He was more than ready.

“First of all.” Yamcha knelt between Tien’s legs, running his hands up Tien’s arms. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” His hands reached Tien’s shoulders and slid down his back, hiking the back of his shirt up. “Take this off, and lie back.”

“Yes,” Tien whispered hoarsely, reaching down to pull it off, his eyes half-closed but never leaving Yamcha’s. Yamcha took the shirt from him and tossed it to a corner of the room, pushing at his chest to make him lie down. It had been a long time since he’d had this much control in a relationship—even with Bulma she’d preferred to take the lead more often than not.

Yamcha quashed his thoughts of Bulma. She had no place in his and Tien’s bedroom.

He blinked. His and Tien’s? What? When had that happened? This was _Tien’s_ bedroom; Yamcha just slept in it sometimes. Or, well, increasingly often, lately. But just because it was convenient. It wasn’t _his_ room.

“Yamcha?”

Tien blinked up at him from the bed. “Everything okay?”

Yamcha shook himself and pushed the issue to the back of his mind. Now wasn’t the time for it. “Fine,” he said, grinning. “Just thinking about what I want to do to you.” There, that sounded good.

“So stop thinking about it,” Tien said, grabbing Yamcha’s wrists and pulling him forward, “and just do it.”

His grin wavered slightly, but he surged forward, clamping onto Tien’s neck in that place he knew he liked, relishing the surprised gasp it drew from him. He bit and sucked and licked before sitting up again, admiring his handiwork. “There,” he murmured, running his fingers over the mark he’d left. “Payback for the ones you keep giving me.”

Tien was panting, his chest heaving, his tongue looking so enticing at his lips that Yamcha just had to lean forward and capture it, taking Tien’s mouth in a searing kiss as he let his hands roam his body. It was still a little weird to touch Tien like this, the hard lines of Tien’s muscles serving as constant reminders of who he was with. But in a way it was good, keeping him grounded and totally wrapped up in his partner.

Tien squirmed beneath him and rolled his hips into Yamcha’s. Yamcha broke away from him with a gasp. “You’re right,” he panted, “still too many clothes.” With that he grabbed Tien’s waistband and yanked, pulling his underwear off as well. Tien was a full body blusher, his whole face and chest red, and Yamcha traced it with his fingers as he moved off Tien so he could discard his pants. He leaned in so his mouth was next to Tien’s ear. “You’re gorgeous,” he breathed, one hand snaking down Tien’s body, gliding over his abs and resting just shy of his cock. “Look at you, such a paragon of strength, lying back for me and ready to take whatever I give you.” Tien whimpered as Yamcha reached one finger out, ghosting it around the head of his cock. “You’re so hard already…you really want this, don’t you?” he asked, watching as Tien’s face scrunched up as Yamcha continued teasing him. “Do you like this, Tien? Do you like it when I’m in charge, when you’re on your back and letting me do what I want?” Tien nodded and Yamcha rewarded him with a proper stroke from the tip of his cock to the base. “Gotta say, Tien, I didn’t take you for the submissive type, but I’m liking it so far.”

“Please,” Tien choked. His eyes were squeezed shut and his fists clutched the sheets. “Please, Yamcha, I—I need— _please_ —” A whine escaped him when Yamcha moved his hand away, his eyes opening to stare pleadingly at Yamcha. “What—”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Yamcha pressed a kiss to his temple. “Where’s the lube?”

A shaky hand raised to point at the bedside table and Yamcha had to half crawl over Tien to get to it. He fumbled the bottle of lube and the box of condoms out of the table’s drawer and settled between Tien’s legs again. “I’ll be honest, I’ve never done this to someone’s ass before,” he warned, twisting the lube open.

“That’s okay.” Tien pushed himself up onto his elbows. “I have. Just start with one finger, and I’ll tell you when to add more.”

Yamcha’s eyebrows had shot up. “Y-you have?”

Tien looked away. “I might be a virgin, like you’re so fond of reminding me, but I’m a curious virgin. It’s not like I’ve never touched myself before.”

Yamcha swallowed, brain fried by the image of Tien with his fingers in his ass, gasping in pleasure and grinding his hips down with his head thrown back. He quickly coated his fingers in lube and rubbed it around to warm it up. He was so hard he hurt, and he wanted to get to the main event as quickly as possible.

“I’ve never had anything bigger than my fingers before, though,” Tien added sheepishly. “I bought a vibrator once but I never used it, and I wanted my first to be y—a real person.”

“Y-you—you have a vibrator?” Yamcha asked incredulously. Holy _shit_.

“Yeah.” Tien nodded towards his wardrobe. “Sock drawer.”

Yamcha bit his lip and debated going to get it, but no, he wanted to get things started. “Some other time, you should get that out.”

Tien brightened. “Yeah? I thought you’d think it was weird.”

“Trust me, I’m too turned on right now to think anything’s weird.” He replaced the lid of the lube bottle and brought his hand down between Tien’s cheeks, rubbing back and forth slowly. His other hand pushed Tien’s knee, widening his legs and providing slightly easier access. Tien closed his eyes and Yamcha pushed one finger into him.

Yamcha hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’d never done this before. He’d only ever touched Bulma like this, and even then it was never her ass. From Tien’s expression, though, he seemed to be doing an alright job. Tien’s head tipped back and his mouth opened, letting his quiet moan slip out. Yamcha moved his finger experimentally, watching Tien’s face for signs he was doing something wrong. He flexed it and curled it, and Tien’s face scrunched up. “What?” Yamcha asked, stilling his hand. “Did I do it wrong?”

“N-no,” Tien stuttered, but he hadn’t relaxed. “Just—press forward.”

Confused, but not willing to admit it, Yamcha complied. Tien’s mouth fell open slightly and he gasped and panted. “There, yeah. Add another.”

“What, already?” Yamcha had been under the impression that anal sex required a lot of preparation. This didn’t seem like nearly enough time to adjust.

“Yeah. Just go slow.”

Yamcha shrugged. “Okay. Tell me if it’s too much.” Carefully, he nudged the tip of a second finger inside, slowly pressing it into Tien and keeping an eye on Tien’s face. His other hand ran over Tien’s thighs and stomach, soothing, occasionally stroking up his dick. Tien’s face slowly relaxed, the tension draining from his brow and jaw. Soon both fingers were pressed in up to the knuckle, and Yamcha pressed them forward again, at the same spot Tien had directed him to before, and watched as Tien’s back arched off the sheets as he groaned. “That good?” he asked, curling his fingers and grinning when Tien garbled something in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He stroked up Tien’s cock as he worked him, hoping to distract from the stretch.

Tien clutched the bedsheets so hard Yamcha was surprised they hadn’t torn yet. “O-open them,” he commanded. “I need you to open me up so—so I can take you for real, I— _yes_ ,” he hissed as Yamcha spread his fingers wide, scissoring Tien open. His eyebrows were furrowed again, and Yamcha stopped moving, letting him adjust. “K-keep going.” Tien was still tense, but he opened his eyes and looked up at Yamcha. “It’s just a little uncomfortable, that’s all. I’ll get used to it. Keep going.”

Yamcha nodded and obliged him. Watching Tien as he touched him was fascinating, and he wondered why it hadn’t occurred to him to watch Tien before now. Although, if he thought about it, it was a little weird, staring at Tien’s face contorted with pleasure and knowing that they were going to have sex. A month ago he wouldn’t have been able to—and he hadn’t, spending a lot of time instead with his eyes shut or staring unseeingly at the ceiling while Tien brought him to orgasm. But now all he wanted to do was look at Tien while he touched him and see the kind of effect he had on him. It was enthralling.

“Please,” Tien begged, his head lolling back. “Yamcha, come on, I’m ready, _please_.”

Swallowing, Yamcha nodded and pulled out, shoving his underwear off and fumbling for the condoms. He ripped one open and guided it onto himself with shaking fingers, adding extra lube for good measure. He didn’t know much about anal sex, but if there was one thing he _did_ know it was that there was no such thing as too much lube. He leaned forward and grabbed one of the pillows from behind Tien. “This might help,” he explained, lifting Tien’s hips and shoving the pillow underneath them. Tien just nodded, watching as Yamcha lined himself up, hands bracing himself on either side of Tien. “You ready?” he asked, and Tien nodded immediately. “Okay.”

His hips moved forward slowly, gently pushing into Tien. His eyes widened at the tight heat and it took all his self-control not to snap his hips forward all the way. Tien’s third eye squeezed shut, the other two staring up at the ceiling, and he gritted his teeth. His inner walls clenched around Yamcha, and he stopped moving. “Tien,” he choked, scarcely able to speak, “you gotta—you gotta relax, I can’t—”

“I’m trying,” Tien panted. “It’s—it’s bigger than I’m used to, I—give me a minute to adjust.”

Yamcha nodded, arms shaking with the effort of holding him up, legs shaking with the effort of not moving. He watched Tien’s face, waited for his third eye to open again and look at him. One of Tien’s hands came up to rub up Yamcha’s arm, and Yamcha swallowed. Sure, they were having sex, but that felt so…intimate, somehow, like they were—like they were _boyfriends_ who _loved_ each other and were expressing that love sexually for the first time instead of—well, what they actually were. He swallowed. What was _with_ him today?

Tien finally nodded and Yamcha pushed forward again, moving until he was buried all the way into Tien. A moan escaped him—he couldn’t help it, Tien felt so _good_ around him, so hot and tight, and he held himself still as best he could, waiting until Tien gave the okay to continue moving. Tien’s arms came up and wrapped around Yamcha’s neck, pulling him forward so their foreheads rested together.

“Yamcha,” he murmured, “ _move_.”

Yamcha didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled his hips back and shoved them forward again, slowly, and Tien’s face contorted, mouth hanging open and crying out. Yamcha wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a bad one, but he kept going, moving out and pushing back in, teeth clenched as he forced himself to go slowly. Tien wrapped tighter around him, bringing his legs around Yamcha’s hips. “Harder,” he demanded, and Yamcha gladly picked up the pace. He was overheated, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, his brain a fog of pleasure and heat and _Tien_.

Tien stared up at him with glassy eyes, his breathing shallow and laboured. “Yamcha,” he gasped, and as Yamcha drove into him again he captured Tien’s mouth hungrily, using his forearm to brace himself. With his other hand he reached down and started stroking Tien’s cock, not quite in time with his thrusts but close enough. Tien made a sound at the back of his throat that wasn’t quite a moan and wasn’t really a whine, and Yamcha released his mouth to hear more of it. The noise came again, louder now that Yamcha’s mouth wasn’t muffling it, and Tien’s eyes all squeezed shut and his mouth dropped open to scream Yamcha’s name as something hot and wet spilled over Yamcha’s hand. His inner walls clenched around Yamcha and he quickly followed suit, biting down hard on Tien’s shoulder to keep his cries to himself.

Slowly, Yamcha stopped rocking his hips into Tien’s and sat up, pulling out of Tien entirely and staring down at him. Tien looked utterly wrecked, his eyes still distant but locked on Yamcha’s, flushed all the way down to his stomach, a sheen of sweat covering his head and chest. Yamcha moved off him entirely and took the condom off, tying it off and tossing it in the general direction of Tien’s garbage bin. He crawled back onto Tien and collapsed, giving Tien’s jaw soft kisses. “You’re amazing,” he whispered.

Tien tugged Yamcha higher, wrapping him into a hug. “You’re the amazing one. I just lied there and took it.”

Yamcha shook his head. “The fact that you took it at all is amazing. I swear, every time I think I’ve got you sussed you do something that throws me for a loop. In a good way,” he added hastily. “I mean, usually.”

Tien cocked an eyebrow. “Usually?”

“Well!” Yamcha shot up and disentangled himself from Tien’s arms. “I bet you want to get cleaned up. I’ll, uh, go run you a bath.” Before Tien could say anything, Yamcha disappeared into the ensuite bathroom.

He perched on the edge of the bathtub and watched as the warm water filled it up. He wasn’t sure what to do. Or, well, he knew what he was doing—he had to get Tien cleaned up, it couldn’t be comfortable for him with what had just happened. But everything else? Yamcha was lost. He didn’t know how to feel.

He felt _great_ , yeah. That was the best sex he’d had in a long time. But the fact that it was with Tien—and some of the weird thoughts he’d been having! Like that they felt like _lovers_ instead of what they really were. Yamcha’s stomach twisted. Him and Tien, in a real relationship? What, holding hands, and going on dates, and living together, and having a love life outside of sex that Tien _paid_ him for?

A month ago he couldn’t see it. Now it was almost terrifyingly easy to picture. Yamcha swallowed and reached for the faucet. He didn’t want to think about it. If he thought about it he started getting weird thoughts and he couldn’t deal with it. He stood and headed back to the bedroom, doing his best to shove his thoughts to the back of his mind. He wouldn’t think about it. He wouldn’t.

Tien was still on the bed, though he’d rolled onto his side and looked like he was about to doze off. “Hey now,” he said, standing over him. “Don’t fall asleep on me.”

Tien looked up at him, then down to his crotch. Yamcha flushed and moved to cover himself up. He wished he’d at least grabbed his panties—at least it would be something. “That was in my ass,” Tien mumbled. He seemed a little shocked, though it was dulled from his post-orgasmic haze. “Holy shit.”

Yamcha leaned over and scooped Tien up. “Look, I ran a nice bath for you and you’re going to take a bath if it kills me. Up you get.”

Tien’s arms immediately went around Yamcha’s neck. “Carry me.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Dork.”

Tien leaned up to kiss Yamcha’s scarred cheek as he was carried to the bathroom. “ _Your_ dork.”

He faltered, but kept going, when he realised that he was totally okay with Tien being his.

Shit.

He had a problem.


End file.
